


buzzfeed superplex

by watername



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watername/pseuds/watername
Summary: “Western cholesterol has made you slow and insubstantial, unlike strong - “ she pats her stomach, demonstrative and obstinate. “Soviet borscht!”(drabble prompt fill: Ruth & Debbie (or Zoya and Liberty Belle!), Buzzfeed Unsolved AU)





	buzzfeed superplex

“Weak American ghost, ptah!” Zoya spits in defiance of the inexplicable footsteps that plod down the dark hallway. “Western cholesterol has made you slow and insubstantial, unlike strong - “ she pats her stomach, demonstrative and obstinate. “Soviet borscht!”

Liberty Belle leans conspiratorially in to the camera and crosses her fingers, “Well, our audience is mostly good American boys and girls, so we’re cheering for that blessed little ghost from the heart of Louisiana, aren’t we?”

The footsteps suddenly speed up, and she bounces and cheers as Zoya squares up.

“Go get her, ghost! Red, white, and boo your little heart out!”


End file.
